Restaurant Hijinks
by Agent BM
Summary: The stuff that happens with Taffyta's robot workers at her restaurant when she's not around. I don't own wreck it ralph. No flames in the reviews please, all flames will be terminated
1. The fried monster

**Restaurant hijinks**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Episode 1 (The fried monster)**

It was a beautiful day in the game sugar rush, arcade closed early, people moving around, and Taffytas restaurant was doing well. Over at her restaurant 2 of her robot employees red and yellow were throwing stuff in the fryer. They then noticed something moving in it

"I don't think it's supposed to be screaming" said Yellow

"I think it's growing" said Red "Put something else in"

Yellow put in a crate of strawberries used for secret sauce and a tentacle grabbed the crate and sucked it up

"I think it's time for a 30 minute break" said Yellow

"Yeah let's go" said said Red

"We should head to the video game store doesn't that pumpkin guy own that?" Asked Yellow

"Yeah he's our boss's boyfriend maybe we can get a discount on that football game" said Red

the other 4 robot employees rushed out of the kitchen followed by a giant fried monster

"What is that?" Asked black

"I think we made that" said Red

"Don't worry guys, I'll kill it" said Green before the monster ate him

"It ate green" shouted White

Wynchell and Duncan came through the doors

"we heard screaming and we came to help" said Duncan

"Watch as we smack this thing with our sticks" said Wynchell as he and Duncan started attacking the creature but were eaten

The creature went up to a booth where Rancis and Vanellope were watching a funny video. They screamed as the monster ate them in one bite. The monster exited the shop and ate taffyta

"We have to stop that thing" said Blue

"Already on it" said Red and yellow before rushing out of the restaurant with a hose. The other 3 robots watched as the 2 destroyed the monster with ranch dressing causing it to melt. Everyone it ate washed out and landed by the restaurant. Taffyta walked into the restaurant with red, yellow, and green

"I don't wanna know what that was, but we never speak of this" said Taffyta before walking out

"Wanna head to the video game store?" Asked Red and yellow

"Yeah let's go" said Blue before closing the restaurant for their 30 minute break


	2. White's pet yeti

**(Episode 2: White's Yeti)**

a delivery man came into the restaurant with a box

"Package for white" said the delivery man

"Finally it's here" said White before taking the package into the kitchen

"What'd you order?" Asked Black

"a mail order yeti from adorabeezle" said White

"A Yeti?"

"Yeah i was surfing the tv channels late one night when I came across an ad for these things. So I cracked open my savings, waited a week and here it is" said White as he opened the box but only got a frozen block of Ice

"I think you got ripped off white" said Blue

White set his eyes to heat mode and melted the ice, under the ice was a cute little baby yeti

"Finally a good friend to love and care for, Im gonna name you Eddie" said White as he hugged the creature

"Eddie the yeti? White you can't keep this creature" said Red

"Why not, I'm just gonna keep it in the freezer and other stuff. We have plenty of food" said White

"We're supposed to sell that food white. If taffyta finds out our food is being eaten by a yeti we're gonna be sold for scrap" shouted green

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of him, I'll watch how much he eats and everything" said White

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Blue

(Later that night)

"Goodnight my little Eddie, you're my best friend" said White as he put eddie in the freezer and gave him a French fry

"Now you get some rest, eat up, and I'll see you in the morning. I gotta go recharge y battery pack" said White

The yeti ate the fry and moved up to a box full of hamburger patties

(The next morning)

the bots came down into the restaurant to get ready for another day. White opened the freezer to see Eddie. He screamed and shut the door after seeing him.

"Something happened to my little Eddie" screamed White

green opened the door

"What the fudge happened to him, he's huge" shouted Green

"Don't worry he's still friendly, come here little guy" said Yellow as he walked freeze freezer to give Eddie a hug but was swiped away

"That didn't work" said Red

the bots noticed the empty boxes of fries, patties and strawberries

"He ate the whole freezer" said Blue

"What're we gonna do? Taffyta's gonna kill us when she learns about this" shouted Black

"Ill handle this, I'll give her a call" said Blue

while the bots handled Eddie, Blue called Taffyta on a video phone, she was getting ready for a day of racing

"You sold all the food? Well I guess having robot workers isn't that bad" said Taffyta as she put her jacket on

"We're gonna need a whole freezer worth of food just to satisfy customer demand" said Blue

"I'll do better than that. I have 2 hours until the arcade opens so me and candlehead will be there in an hour with a fresh load of food and a few presents for you" said Taffyta before hanging up

"Guys Taffyta's gonna be here in an hour, what're we gonna do about him?" asked Blue

"Don't worry, I got a plan" said White

(an hour later)

the bots dressed Eddie into a uniform hoping to pass him off as a burger house employee. Taffyta came ion pushing a heavy kart full of food and candlehead came in with a kart of robot upgrades

"Boys, I'd like to award you with some brand new upgrades to celebrate the hard work you've done. How'd you do it boys?" Asked taffyta

"Oh that's all thanks to Eddie he's new here and he's super helpful" said White

"Well then let's meet this man" said Candlehead as she and Taffyta went into the kitchen where Eddie was eating garbage

"Hello Eddie, as a burger house employee I only have 1 rule that's very important. And that's no snacking on the job, all the food I have is paid from a loan from Vanellope, I only have to pay her a few thousand more so every cent I make counts" said Taffyta

"He's just eating garbage he won't do it again" said Red

"Wait a minute, white fur and horns, bad breath, yellow teeth, that looks like a yeti from the ice cream mountains" said Candlehead

"Boys, are you keeping a yeti in my restaurant?" Shouted Taffyta angrily

"Yeah funny story" said yellow

"And I don't think you sold any food, I THINK HE ATE IT ALL, I PROMISED ID PAY VANELLOPE BACK THE 10 GRAND I BORROWED TO FIX THIS PLACE AND NOW IM GONNA BE RUINED" shouted Taffyta angrily

"You know taffyta, you can just cook him up and sell him as a special promotion, yeti burgers" said Candlehead

"Good thinking candlehead, I think it's time for an abominable BBQ" said Taffyta

"Nooooooo" screamed white

eddie roared at the 2 racers

"Wait, we'll pay you back with hard work" said Green

"Oh yeah, how?" Asked taffyta

Eddie picked up the food and put it in the freezer

"Thank you, it's such a pain having to move that food around. But I want him out, he's shedding fur all over my kitchen. I'd do it but I have a race to go to" said Taffyta as she and candlehead left and drove off

"I can't get rid of him, he's my best friend" said white

"We have to, can't you see how hot he is? He belongs in the cold mountains where he belongs" said Blue

Eddie fainted

"He's probably just sleeping" said white

(Ice cream mountains)

the bots were saying goodbye to Eddie. He was going to live in the mountains with adorabeezle taking care of him

"Im sure you'll be happy here. Adorabeezle will take care of you now. Don't worry I love you and I'll visit whenever I can" said White

"Eddie loves Daddy" said Eddie before giving White a hug

"Goodbye Eddie" said White as Eddie walked away from them

"Don't worry white, he'll always remember you, and you still have us" said Black

"Can I get my mail order king laffy taffy cobra now?" Asked White

"Wait what?" Asked the bots


End file.
